


When in Rome

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	When in Rome

Severus closed his eyes as he felt the Daydream Charm take effect. . . .  
  
A hot, gritty breeze brushed his skin—the wind bringing sand across the water from North Africa. He drank red wine and nibbled grapes, cheeses, and bread with honey. The couch where he dined left him in a partially reclined position, propped on his elbow as he ate. The tunic he wore when he was in his home was made of linen, shorter than the toga he wore to official functions. A dark-haired man was nestled between his thighs, head bobbing up and down rhythmically over his length.  
  
~*~  
  
He gently carded his hand through the messy black locks and emerald green eyes looked at him myopically but sparkled with mischief. Hollowing his cheeks, the younger man began sucking in earnest as if he hoped to draw Severus's life force out of him through his prick. Severus closed his eyes as his head fell back as his hips thrust forward into the warm, wet orifice. His lover hummed as the head of Severus's prick hit the back of the man's throat. Feeling his balls tighten, Severus thrust thrice more before his orgasm overwhelmed him, his lover swallowing every drop.  
  
~*~  
  
Panting slightly, Severus cracked open his eyes to find himself in his own bedroom, Harry licking the last drops of Severus's emission from his spent cock. Harry kissed his way up Severus's thin frame before hovering over the man, a hand to either side of Severus's head. Leaning down Harry slipped his tongue into Severus's mouth, the salty tang of his ejaculate still flavouring the young man's mouth. Severus groaned and slid down Harry's body to take him in his mouth. He slipped a finger into Harry's arse and _sucked_.  
  
The next morning Severus arranged a weeklong vacation in Italy. 


End file.
